


Happy Halloween

by Batalons_butt



Series: Evan and Thomas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Party, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batalons_butt/pseuds/Batalons_butt
Summary: Thomas went to the party with his friends, hoping to get pissed.Evan went to the party alone, hoping to avoid his siblings for a bit.Little did they know how the night would end.





	Happy Halloween

Evan was a tall, thin, ginger haired boy who was built for playing rugby. He was broad, handsome but ridiculously awkward. He stumbled into number six without ease and quickly forced himself onto the sofa in the living room, too close to the speakers for his liking. 

Thomas was of average height for a fifteen year old. He had a mop of curly, strawberry-blond hair on his head and wore braces. He was in the kitchen, chugging a can of Strongbow with his brunet friend, Ki, when a tall, blonde haired girl in high heels shuffled in, gesturing at ki, who fled the room. 

Evan grew bored quickly, so he decided to explore. He could hear chattering coming from the kitchen, so he took off his jumper and wandered in. The door to the patio was open, where there were multiple couples kissing and Thomas, showing off on his skateboard but earning no attention. 

Due to the buzz of the party, Evan had the idea that he, too, could easily perform those tricks, so he made his way outside. “Hey longshanks,” muttered Thomas, already quite drunk and grinning. Evan nodded.

Thomas was lost in Evan’s brown eyes instantly. He could tell that the boy was sheepish and felt out of place, so he exploited that, unsure what to do. He had previously felt some unrequited feelings with Ki (which had led to an awkward, drunken handjob and nothing more) but he instantly felt a connection with the paler boy. 

Evan could sense Thomas’ blue eyes studying his face and was instantly taken out of the loud party scene and was lost in the ocean that was trapped within his gaze. Evan coughed to clear his throat and studied the shorter boy with interest. “Is there any Pepsi or anything around here?” he croaked out, his voice hoarse and eyes on the girl coming towards them. She was slightly taller than Thomas and had mostly purple hair, but her brown roots were showing. She grinned at the pair and shoved her large breats in Thomas’ face. 

At first, Thomas felt very uncomfortable, but as he didn’t want his sexuality to be up for debate around his schoolmates, he began to make a show about how beautiful the girl, Julie, was. He felt her hand rub across his crotch and darted his gaze to the floor, hoping Evan wouldn’t notice. Thankfully for both of them, Julie soon wandered inside to get another can.

Evan felt heat rising in him and blood soaring downwards as Thomas thrusted against Julie’s hand. Once she had gone, he clears his throat again. “I’m hoping you know here,” he chuckled nervously. Thomas nodddd slowly. “No Pepsi here, mate,” he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible and not as if he could te that Evan had a hard-on. Evan nodded. “You’re not used to parties, are you?’” Thomas asked, dropping his skateboard. Evan shook his head. 

Evan was more than happy to let Thomas lead him inside and upstairs. He believed the shorter boy when he claimed that his cousin, Celia, lived there and that he knew nobody would venture to the attic. Evan followed blindly and sat on the yellow sofa in the centre of the attic.  
——————————————-  
Thomas didn’t know how he got there, but less than half an hour later he was kneeling on the floor, running his hand up Evan’s thigh. “I could suck you off right now and no one would ever know,” he muttered. In the future, he’d say that it was the alcohol talking, but he knew it wasn’t. Evan gulped audibly and thomas could see his dick take interest. Slowly, Thomas unzipped Evan’s pants and took out his half-hard member, stroking it gingerly. Evan let his head roll back as Thomas breathed over the tip. “Suck it,” Evan practically growled. 

“Of course,” murmured Thomas, batting his eyelids and lowering his head so he could take the tip of Evan’a hardening cock into his warm mouth. He hummed around the member and licked the head, desperate to get the taller teen hard. It didn’t take him very long. “Someone’s eager,” he teased, pulling away.

“Yeah, and you’re not even the one having his dick sucked,” smirked Evan. Thomas shrugged and took Evans dick back into his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Evan’s cock was 5-inches and fairly wide. Soon, he was choking around the length, but as his oxygen closed offf, he could feel his own pants tightening. 

“Such a slut,” muttered Evan, smiling down at Thomas and locking his fingers in his hair, forcing him to take his entire member into his warm mouth. Evan immediately began to fuck his face, and Thomas loved every second of it. It took all of his self control not to bust into his pants. Evan didn’t give Thomas any warning before spilling into his mouth, his cheeks flushing pink. Thomas grinned and lapped it all up before licking his lips. Evan shook his head and once he felt his member soften, slowly pushed Thomas from him.

Thomas’ dick was aching painfully in his jeans. He unbuttoned the fly to reveal that he had gone commando. “Do- do you want help?” Evan yawned, indicating for Thomas to join him on the sofa. Thomas sat beside him and allowed Evan to grip his dick, before jerking it rapidly. It took a matter of minutes before Thomas was spilling all over the pair of them. “I regret not bringing boxers now,” he murmured. Evan chuckled and stood up. 

Thomas stared at the ceiling. He could hear the faint noise of the music downstairs and Evan’s footsteps as he wandered around the attic, rustling through the bags of old clothes. Thomas glanced over at him once he heard in rush over. “Put these on,” Evan ordered, waving a pair of red panties in Thomas’ face which he didn’t want to question, knowing that they probably belonged to one of his cousins. Thomas sighed and forced them on, his member already growing hard again at the feeling of the material against his skin. 

——————————————————-—

Thomas happily wore the panties, which cupped his buldge as he sucked Evan’s cock into his mouth again. The boy was already spent but Thomas didn’t care, he just liked he velvety feel of the skin in his mouth.

He let Evan go as he grew conscious of the time. Evan awkwardly forced himself into his Everton boxer briefs and sighed. Thomas took his phone out of his pocket and opened his camera. “One picture?” he questioned, feeling drunker now than he ever had been. Evan shrugged and got into frame slightly in front of Thomas, as the latter did the zip off his coat up. Both boys grinned. “I better go,” Evan mumbled awkwardly. Thomas nodded and watched him leave the room, his eyes on the picture on his phone, his mind already flooded with scenarios in which they’d meet again.


End file.
